Journey to the Center of Carl
Plot Jimmy is annoyed of going to school, so he invents the sick patch, a patch that makes you sick when you wear it! Jimmy wears it to avoid school. Sheen and Carl come to Jimmy's house to give him his homework. Carl comments on how sick Jimmy is, and Sheen thinks Jimmy has BerriBerri Fever. Jimmy reveals his invention to them and they want sick patches. When Jimmy is about to let them in, Cindy and Libby show up wanting patches to match their eye. Jimmy lets them get patches, but only if they don't tell anyone. However, Cindy tells everyone in Jimmy's classroom and they want patches! Jimmy gives them all patches to keep out of trouble. The next day at school, Ms. Fowl stares at an empty classroom! She imitates Carl and Jimmy, asking them questions about rain. She cries about how she misses all of them so much..... except Sheen! At home, Jimmy is talking on the phone to Carl and Sheen, when Jimmy's Dad shows up. He homeschools Jimmy while Sheen's dad is giving him pepper, Carl is inside a huge bubble, Cindy is taking acupunture, Libby is being stung by a wasp, and (offscreen,) Nick is being stung by leeches. Jimmy is annoyed by his dad homeschooling him and attempts to remove his sick patch... when it dissolves inside his and everyone else's body! The only way to stop it, is to take the mitochondria (it makes food for the microrganism) out of a germ out or they will be sick ''forever! ''Sheen and Jimmy get inside the hovercar, shrink, and go inside Carl's body through the nose. Carl starts to sneeze, and Jimmy says, "Carl, do not sneeze! I repeat, do NOT sneeze!" and Carl says sorry. The hovercar then goes into the brain. Meanwhile, Carl is singing, "I've got people inside me, they're walking in my brain..." Then, they go into the mouth, and Sheen wants to punch Carl's uvula. Jimmy stops him just in time, and tells Sheen that if he touches Carl's uvula, Carl will throw up. Then, Jimmy and Sheen go inside Carl's stomach, and Sheen sees toys from a fast food place. Sheen says, "Hey Carl, you're supposed to play with the toys in the Silly Meals, not eat 'em!" and Carl replies, "I know, but they just look so colorful, and chewy..." Jimmy steps out into the stomach acid and warns Sheen to watch out for the gas bubbles, because he'll get trapped in one. Too late! Sheen already got trapped in one. Jimmy then sees a germ and grabs it. Unfortunately, the germ calls for help, and Jimmy shouts, "GERM ATTACK!" and Sheen's like, "I saw that movie!" Jimmy tells Sheen to help him, but Sheen's still stuck in the gas bubble. Sheen tries to get the germs' attention, but they keep coming. Next, Sheen tries impressions. No luck. Finally, Sheen tries dancing. Jimmy then remembers that germs are atraccted to a chemical that exsists in tears and shouts to Sheen, "Sheen, start crying!" but Sheen doesn't have anything to cry about. Jimmy shouts, "Pretend that Ultra Lord just got cancelled!' and at that, Sheen starts crying and the germs move towards Sheen. Luckily, he's still in the gas bubble. Jimmy gets back in the hovercar, pops the gas bubble, and Sheen climbs into the rocket. They fly away, but the germs chase them. Jimmy says, "Don't forget about Pinochio!" and Sheen's like, "We're gonna turn into puppets? Cool!" Jimmy corrects him by saying, "If we make Carl sneeze like the whale in Pinochio, we can escape!" Sheen sprinkles pepper, Carl sneezes, Jimmy and Sheen get covered in mucus, and escape! Carl's like, "Did you bring me back a souvineer?" Jimmy and Sheen take a shower, and Jimmy makes all of his classmates well again, while Cindy has holes around her body, Libby got stung by a wasp, and Carl vows to never be a bubble boy, and Nick is afraid of being stung by leeches again. The episode ends with Miss Fowl introducing a girl to their class. Her name was Yentil Marvelstein. She has a cold, and the classmates run away to a "Sanctuary". After they leave, Miss Fowl says, "I think they like you!" and the episode ends. Trivia *The name of the episode was based on the title of the book, A Journey to the Center of the Earth. *The germs seen in this episode are seen again as cameos in the episode "Win, Lose, and Kaboom!"